Happy Thanksgiving, Friend
by Permen Caca
Summary: Perapian menyala, semangkuk sup daging, secangkir teh dan berbagi cerita dengannya membuat perasaan Helga jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi—kekesalannya akan sikap Mr. Pataki yang tidak pandai menghargainya/Oneshoot/For FSE 2012/RnR?


**Hey Arnold! ©Craig Bartlett**

**Happy Thanksgiving ©Permen Caca**

**.**

**A/N : **Hey Arnold adalah kartun yang aku rindukan, dan karena itu untuk menghilangkan ke-galau-an (?), maka terciptalah fanfiksi sederhana ini.

**.**

**Happy reading :D**

**.**

**.**

Lihatlah bagaimana senyuman itu.

Lihatlah bagaimana menyebalkannya dia.

"A plus! Kau memang hebat!"

Pujian itu membuat Helga menghela napas keras. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, bahkan bibirnya tak berhenti mendumel. Melihat Olga yang tertawa mendengar pujian Mr. Pataki, bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti menonton film aksi, alih-alih menonton lakon drama yang penuh berisi sindiran baginya.

"Helga, contohlah Kakakmu ini, B bukanlah nilai yang bagus—"

"—Dan bukan pula nilai yang buruk Dad," ucap Helga tegas. Kerutan di wajahnya menggambarkan kegusaran hatinya, "aku sudah berusaha."

"Usahamu belum cukup kalau begitu," ucap Mr. Pataki pungkas. Helga pun memutar bola matanya jenuh. Percuma saja mengatakan apa pun pada Mr. Pataki. Dia tahu itu. Apalagi ketika menilik pada dinding ruang makan bagian kanannya. Banyak tergantung foto-foto Olga, sertifikatnya serta pialanya. Hanya ada satu, di sudut kanan bawah, terdapat memoar tentangnya.

Olga G. Pataki yang feminin, pintar dan gemar mengumbar senyuman memang berbeda dengan Helga G. Pataki yang tomboy, emosian dan berwajah keras. Tapi bukannya dia tidak berusaha, hanya saja ketika dirinya berhasil, sebuah anggukan dan ucapan "pertahankan"-lah yang di dapatnya dari Mr. Pataki.

Bukan seperti Olga—favorit Dad—yang dielu-elukan namanya ketika dia berhasil mencapai sebuah prestasi.

Dari jendela ruang makan yang langsung menghadap ke Vines street, awan kelabu berarak di langit adalah hal yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dijadikan pengalih perhatian. Tanpa sadar, wajah Helga berubah pilon. Kosong.

"Siapa yang suka kalkun panggang?" Nada riang dari Mrs. Pataki membuat Helga tersentak. Dilihatnya wajah berseri Mom ketika membawa kalkun panggang itu—dengan kepulan asap yang menguar—di atas piring yang sudah dihiasi beberapa sayuran.

Aroma yang tercium membuat Helga mendesah lega. Sepertinya eksperimen Mom kali ini berhasil ; tidak gagal seperti sebelumnya. Dia harus mengucapkan selamat untuk ini.

Olga dan Mr. Pataki tersenyum ketika Mrs. Pataki meletakkan kalkun itu di atas meja. Serta merta, mereka mengambil posisi dan kursi untuk duduk. Namun, niat mereka yang ingin mencicipi hidangan yang tampak menggiurkan itu, dicegah oleh Mrs. Pataki.

"Jangan dimakan dulu! Mom belum menyiapkan saus kranberi."

"Tidak perlu, Mom. Kurasa ini sudah cukup lezat tanpa saus." Sepertinya, Olga hampir tidak sabar untuk segera melahap sepotong daging kalkun panggang itu.

"Tidak boleh!" sergah Mrs. Pataki pungkas. Perlu diketahui bahwa, Mrs. Pataki adalah orang yang cukup sensitif terhadap masakan yang dibuatnya. Setelah merapikan hidangan, Mrs. Pataki bergegas ke dapur lagi.

Menunggu Mrs. Pataki memasak saus—dengan suara lempengan besi yang saling beradu—adalah hal yang lumrah, juga, tidak mengusik pembicaraan antara Olga dan Mr. Pataki.

"Jadi kau sebagai utusan sekolahmu untuk ikut olimpiade sains tingkat kota? Hebat! Dad yakin kau akan berhasil," puji Mr. Pataki (lagi) dan Olga tertawa kecil (lagi). Dari ekor mata Mr. Pataki, dia melihat Helga bersandar santai pada dinding, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "hah … entah kapan Helga bisa sepertimu."

Helga terkesiap mendengar namanya disebut. Matanya langsung menatap Mr. Pataki, sarat ketidaksukaan atas ucapan pria itu barusan. Dengan kesal yang luar biasa, dia berlari menuju ruang depan, memakai sandal, dan segera membuka pintu untuk keluar rumah.

"Helga! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Mrs. Pataki dari arah dapur.

"KEMANA SAJA!" jawabnya kesal. Lalu menutup pintu kayu itu dengan kasar.

* * *

Phil melirik ke arah langit ; diselimuti awan kelabu yang perlahan pekat. Lalu memanggil Arnold yang baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan _boarding house_-nya. Mau tak mau, Arnold segera menghampiri Kakeknya ; yang masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Arnold menunggu di depan pintu rumah beberapa saat, sebelum alisnya berjengit ketika Phil kembali membawa sebuah payung dan jaket.

"Bawa ini, kelihatannya akan turun hujan lebat." Phil mengulurkan benda penghalang air itu. Arnold tersenyum menerimanya.

"_Thanks _Kakek. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan _football_ milik Gerald," ujarnya sembari menunjuk bola lonjong berwarna cokelat yang diapit di lengan kirinya. Phil tersenyum penuh pengertian; membuat lipatan di wajahnya bertambah.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Arnold segera memasang jaket itu ke tubuhnya dan menutup resletingnya. Niatnya yang ingin berpamitan pada Phil urung, lantaran ketika dia berbalik ke arah pintu, sebuah suara memanggilnya lagi.

Arnold melihat dari bahunya, dan menyadari bahwa kali ini bukanlah Phil yang memanggilnya, melainkan "Pookie" Gertrude yang sedang melangkah ke tempat Phil dan dirinya berpijak.

"Pulanglah sebelum makan malam, _dear_," kata Gertrude—yang lebih sering disapa "Pookie"—dengan suara paraunya.

"Tentu, Nek!" balas Arnold, lalu matanya mengerling ke tangan Pookie ; sedang memegang dua buah jarum dan rajutan wol warna merah yang belum selesai. "Oh ya, semoga rajutanmu terselesaikan."

Kemudian, Arnold berpamitan pergi terhadap Pookie dan Phil, tak lupa pula membawa payung serta _football_ milik Gerald. Udara dingin yang membelai punggung tangannya selama perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Johanssen, menyadarkannya bahwa sebentar lagi musim dingin akan menguasai Hilltown.

Hal itu diperkuat, sudah meranggasnya pohon _oak_ yang tumbuh di halaman rumah teman sejawatnya ; Gerald Martin Johanssen.

Arnold memencet tombol bel yang terletak di samping kanan atas pintu, berkali-kali hingga suara derit pintu tertangkap indera pendengarnya.

"Arnold?" Sosok itu membuka pintu lebar.

"Astaga Gerald!" Arnold terpekik kaget melihat Gerald dari atas ke bawah yang berlepotan dengan tepung, "apa kau sudah berganti nama dari Gerald M. Johanssen menjadi Gerald M. **Joker**(pelawak)? " Kemudian meledaklah tawa Arnold.

"Hahahaha, mungkin sekarang kau akan tertawa," ringis Gerald sembari menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang di tempeli tepung. Arnold perlahan berhenti tertawa ; kendati dia ingin tergelak ketika melihat merungutnya wajah Gerald.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Arnold menyerahkan _football_ ke tangan Gerald.

"Terimakasih Arnold, tapi sayang hari ini aku tidak bisa bermain _football_, aku sedang membantu Mom di dapur."

"Tidak apa, lagi pula hari ini mendung." Arnold melirik ke arah langit. Gerald pun mengikuti.

"GEERAAALLD!" panggil Mrs. Johanssen dari arah dalam rumah.

"Pekerjaan memanggilmu, Gerald." Arnold tersenyum mengejek dan Gerald hanya bisa mendesah napas berat.

"_I'm comiiiiing Mooom_!" jawab Gerald, lalu dia berkata lagi pada Arnold, "hati-hati ya _bro_ di jalan."

Arnold mengangguk sembari mengulas senyum, berbalik, melangkah untuk kembali pulang ke _boarding house_-nya.

"Arnold!" Gerald memanggil Arnold kembali sebelum anak itu menyentuh pintu pagar. Serta merta, dia berbalik ; memandang Gerald –berkeprawakan tinggi, berkulit cokelat, rambut ikal—dengan tanda tanya.

"_Happy Thanks Giving_ kawan!" ucap Gerald dengan keras.

"_Happy Thanks Giving too_!" balas Arnold sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dan menutup pagar.

Pulang.

Tapi sialnya, baru beberapa menit ia melangkah, tetesan air dari langit berhamburan jatuh ke bumi. Bergegas dia membuka payung kuning yang diberikan oleh Phil tadi. Mempercepat langkah untuk sampai ke rumah agar hujan tidak begitu membasahi tubuhnya.

* * *

"Sial!" umpat Helga. Tentu saja bukan pertanda baik. Hujan serta merta turun mengguyurnya. Dia sudah cukup kedinginan lantaran kebodohannya karena keluar rumah tanpa jaket dan melupakan bahwa hari kamis ini adalah minggu ke-4 bulan November ; penghujung musim gugur di Hilltown.

Ketika dia sibuk mencari tempat berlindung, di antara derasnya air hujan sehingga menimbulkan ilusi kabut, sebuah mobil melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya. Siraman lumpur pun tak terelakan, mengenai baju dan wajahnya.

"Euwh!" Dia meringis jijik menatap lumpur yang menempel padanya. Disingkirkannya lumpur itu perlahan dari wajahnya, air hujan yang deras membantunya menggelontori lumpur itu.

Betapa tragisnya nasib Helga Geraldine Pataki. Tapi siapa peduli, huh? Dad? Itu konyol. Hanya Olga yang ada di matanya.

Oh, kenapa seorang Helga menjadi melankolis begini?

Tak ayal, lukanya semakin membesar meski berkali dia tambal dengan wajah kerasnya. Mencairkan air mata yang selama ini membeku untuk keluar, dan hujan adalah teman untuk meluruhkan lukanya saat ini.

Tak apa. Di dalam hujan, takkan ada yang tahu bahwa kau sedang menangis. Takkan ada yang tahu bahwa kau sedang memejamkan mata. Takkan ada yang tahu bagaimana ekspresimu.

Dalam hujan, segala sesuatu terasa samar. Hingga hamburan air itu hilang intensitasnya. Tapi tidak secara perlahan, melainkan tiba-tibalah yang membuat Helga terkejut.

"Helga?"

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menengadah, menyadari adanya kanopi kuning yang menaunginya, kemudian berbalik.

"A-Arnold?" Mata Helga membeliak tak percaya.

"Helga, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Arnold khawatir. Melihat Helga tidak memakai jaket di udara sedingin ini itu adalah hal aneh.

"Ya … Arnold," jawabnya dengan suara parau.

Sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres—Helga memanggilnya "Arnold", bukan "Kepala Bola" seperti biasanya!— dia segera menarik lengan Helga. Tersentak ketika menyadari betapa dingin tangan yang digenggamnya.

"Kau … gila," gumam Arnold. Memang apalagi kata yang cocok selain "Gila" untuk orang yang tidak memakai jaket, mandi hujan pada minggu terakhir musim gugur? Artinya, suhu sudah semakin menurun, "kuantar kau pulang ya."

Tiba-tiba Helga menyentak lengan Arnold sehingga genggaman itu terlepas.

"Aku belum mau pulang!" sergah Helga yang membuat Arnold terkejut—baiklah, seharusnya dia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan sifat tempramen Helga yang suka menghardiknya kasar. Tapi justru sekarang, asumsi Arnold tentang ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis _tomboy_ itu semakin kuat.

Kenapa coba tadi Helga menurut ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Arnold—dalam keadaan biasa, Arnold bisa dihajar—tapi ketika Arnold menyebutkan bahwa dia akan mengantar gadis itu pulang, gadis malah menghardiknya?

"Helga, ini hujan." Arnold membujuk Helga agar mau pulang ke rumah.

"Kalau begitu, kau pulang saja sana, Kepala Bola!" usir Helga kasar. Aksen bicaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Kau mau mati konyol karena kedinginan HAH?" geram Arnold. Sudah tak tahu lagi harus dengan cara apa untuk membawa Helga pulang ke rumahnya.

"Setidaknya ... aku belum ingin pulang … mengertilah…."Helga berkata pelan ; memohon sangat kepada Arnold agar jangan membetotnya pulang ke rumah. Helga yakin dia akan menyesali ini suatu saat—memperlihatkan kerapuhannya pada Arnold—

"Helga…?" Suara Arnold melembut. Alih-alih tertawa mengejek lantaran Helga adalah orang yang sering mengasarinya, melainkan memberi tatapan teduh nan menenangkan. Memberikan kenyamanan tanpa takut merasa malu.

—menangis di depannya.

* * *

"Kakek Phil? Nenek Pookie?" Arnold memanggil satu-satu orang yang tinggal di _boarding house_. Dan yang menyahutnya adalah kesunyian.

"Kurasa semua orang sedang pergi—hastyii!" Helga bersin sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar ya, akan kuambilkan handuk dan pakaian kering untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin berteduh saja, Kepala Bola."

"Kalau kau sakit, keluargamu bisa menghajarku, terutama Mr. Roberth 'Big Bobs' Pataki." Arnold berkelakar—meskipun buruk. "Ayo masuk, dan tunggu di ruang keluarga saja."

Helga melepas sendalnya. Menapak perlahan, mengamati lamat-lamat setiap sudut rumah. Cukup luas dan nyaman rumah keluarga Shortman menurutnya, meskipun warna cat dindingnya memudar. Sofanya dibungkus dengan bahan kulit bewarna merah legam—bukan berbahan kain, dan terasa empuk ketika di duduki.

"Helga," ucap Arnold menyentak keasikan Helga menatapi rumahnya, "ini…." Lanjutnya sembari menyerahkan satu handuk dan satu baju bermotif bunga-bunga.

"Astaga Kepala Bola! Kau punya baju wanita?"

"Jangan salah paham, itu baju punya Pookie. Aku tidak mempunyai kelainan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Arnold tergelak sebentar. Kemudian menuntun Helga—mendorongnya dari belakang— ke arah kamar tamu.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini untuk berganti pakaian ataupun menangis keras-keras, jika sudah selesai, datanglah ke ruang keluarga," terang Arnold, kemudian menutup pintu ; meninggalkan Helga sendirian dan dia menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, diambilnya dua cangkir teh setelah menghidupkan kompor dan memanaskan teko. Selanjutnya, matanya menangkap memo kecil ditempel dengan mainan magnet di kulkas.

Penasaran, dia ambil kertas kecil itu, kemudian membaca kata yang tertulis.

**Arnold, kami pergi sebentar mencari sesuatu  
Kami usahakan agar pulang sebelum makan malam  
Jika kau lapar, ada daging beku di kulkas**

**Salam, Phil dan Pookie**

Arnold tersenyum tipis. Ternyata meskipun pergi sebentar, Kakek dan Neneknya masih memikirkan makanan untuknya kalau-kalau dia lapar. Hal itu, tak pelak membuat Arnold merasa hangat.

Suara siulan dari teko membuatnya bangkit berdiri untuk mematikan kompor. Petir menyambar memang mencipta sunyi sesaat, tapi tidak mampu mengikis kesenangan hati Arnold saat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal daging beku, Helga sudah makan belum ya?

Selintas pertanyaan di benak Arnold. Matanya mengerling ke jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, lalu beralih ke jendela yang sudah memburam oleh embun. Jika dilihat dari banyaknya volume air yang mengucur, sepertinya hujan akan mereda cukup lama.

Oh. Dia lupa menyalakan perapian di ruang keluarga.

* * *

Helga menegapkan kepalanya dari posisi yang sebelumnya terbaring. Terasa berat. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat sebelum jernih kembali. Sesungguhnya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Apakah harus kembali atau menunggu keluarganya datang mencarinya—ups, opsi kedua itu menurutnya buruk.

Tapi hatinya masih terasa berdenyut untuk bisa kembali ke rumah dan memasang raut muka seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia lelah.

Sampai kapan terus begini?

Pertanyaan itu bagai selongsong peluru untuk membuat atmosfir di sekitarnya terasa berat, menekan, mendesak untuk memburaikan kembali air mata.

Helga menepuk kedua pipinya. Bagaimana pun dia harus tegar, tak boleh cengeng. Matanya kembali mengerling ke jam dinding berbingkai perak sederhana, sudah pukul 4 rupanya ; sudah satu jam dia dikamar memikirkan pemecahan masalahnya sembari menunggu pakaian yang sedang diangin-anginkannya kering.

Sayangnya, dalam waktu satu jam itu, dia belum menemukan solusi . Mendesah, dia bangkit dan merapikan baju Pookie yang kebesaran untuknya.

Bukan masalah dengan bagian yang terbuka, dengan cerdik dia menggunakan peniti di bagian itu.

Helga keluar dari kamar—meski risih dengan baju yang menurutnya _girly _; terusan di bawah lutut dengan tepian renda putih, motif bunga, sedikit hiasan pita di pinggang dan berwarna merah marun. Sangat-bukan-Helga-sekali.

Seperti zaman _Victoria_.

Ruang keluarga dengan foto yang berjejer sejenak mampu melupakan kegusarannya tentang baju dan rumahnya. Matanya mengerling satu persatu pada potret yang tergantung.

Semua muka dikenalnya, terutama pada Mr. Phil Shortman dan Mrs. Gertrude Shortman yang gemar beramah-tamah dan sekali waktu, membagikan kue kering buatan mereka yang memang lezat.

Ada satu foto yang membuat Helga mengernyitkan dahi. Sebuah potret dua orang, pria dengan rambut kuning, dagunya lancip dan satu lagi, wanita dengan bibir merah merekah, rambut pendek kecokelatan. Bukan parasnya, tapi dia sama sekali merasa asing dengan dua orang ini.

"Lho? Kau sudah disini? Baru saja aku berencana menjemputmu di kamar," celetuk Arnold.

"Kepala Bola, ini siapa?" Helga menunjuk foto yang baru saja membuatnya bingung. Arnold mengikuti arah yang di tunjuknya. Ekspresi Arnold ketika matanya membeliak sebentar, kemudian mengulas senyum.

Perasaan Helga sajakah atau memang benar, sorot mata Si Kepala Bola tadi sekilas berubah sendu?

Kemudian, dia menilik pada tangan Arnold yang membawa nampan. Di atasnya, terdapat dua mangkuk….

"Sup daging?" tanya Helga memastikan.

"Ya, dan segelas teh untuk menenangkan pikiran." Arnold berhati-hati memindahkan sup dan teh yang masih mengepul dari nampan ke atas meja. "Memang supnya tidak banyak dan tidak begitu lezat, tapi lumayan untuk pengganjal perut."

"Tidak kusangka, Kepala Bola pandai memasak. Aku jadi iri." Helga duduk, lalu meniup-niup sup panas yang tersaji di depannya.

"Oh, tumben sekali kau memujiku?" Arnold terkekeh, kemudian duduk di samping Helga. "Grandma Pookie yang mengajariku."

"Yah semoga saja aku tidak sakit perut setelah memakan sup ini."

"Berdoa saja."

Mereka tergelak. Perapian menyala— suara derak kayu yang dilahap api, semangkuk sup, secangkir teh membuat perasaan Helga jauh lebih baik.

"Jadi … apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" ujar Arnold hati-hati, mengerling pada Helga untuk memastikan ekspresi gadis itu.

Helga menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha merilekskan otot-ototnya yang menegang. Hatinya berdenyut kembali ketika ingin memulai cerita, membuatnya menengadahkan kepala, mencegah jatuhnya cairan bening dari pelupuk mata.

"Maaf, Helga … aku…."

"Dad dan aku selalu bertentangan…" Helga memulai cerita, Arnold langsung memasang wajah menyimak.

"Dad selalu memuja Olga, selalu membandingkanku dengan Olga. Mom juga, selalu membuat kue ulang tahun untuknya, dan tidak untukku. Olga memang perfeksionis, sangat berbanding terbalik denganku. Perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada Olga, Olga dan Olga, bukan Helga …" suara Helga mulai serak. Matanya terasa pedih kembali.

Arnold beringsut mendekati Helga. Tangannya terulur ke kepala Helga ; perlahan menekuknya ke bawah, agar gadis itu bisa menangis tanpa harus memperlihatkan wajahnya. Dia hapal betul kepribadian Helga yang keras itu, pastilah hal "menangis" termasuk pantang untuknya.

"Aku … aku ingin sekali, mereka melihatku, menerimaku sebagai Helga, bukan Olga … aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku iri pada Kakakku … tapi…."

"Aku mengerti." Arnold merangkul bahu Helga, menepuk-nepuknya. Kakeknya selalu melakukan ini jika dia sedang murung. Helga tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun untuk menepis lengan Arnold. "Aku rasa, mereka tidak menunjukan padamu kasih sayang seperti pada Olga, karena kau kuat."

Mau tak mau, Helga memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar lanjutan kata pemuda itu.

"Menurutku, Kakakmu yang perfeksionis itu, jika suatu waktu gagal dalam mengejar impiannya, dia akan terpuruk dan butuh waktu lama untuk bangkit. Kata singkatnya, dia rapuh."

Helga mencerna kata-kata Arnold. Terlintas sebuah memori tentang kakaknya yang menangis dalam kamar seharian, ketika nilainya menjadi B minus. Mom dan Dad pun berusaha keras untuk menyemangatinya.

Perlahan, Helga mendapatkan pencerahan dari ucapan Arnold.

"Aku tahu kau tidak begitu suka dengan keluargamu, terutama Mr. Pataki, tapi melarikan diri dari rumah bukan cara yang baik untuk menanggapi sikap kerasnya. Sekali-kali kurasa kau harus bersikap cuek." lanjut Arnold ; Helga memutar bola matanya.

Arnold Shortman memang menyebalkan—sembur Helga dalam hati. Pemuda itu seenaknya membelokan ideologinya dalam hitungan detik .

"Setidaknya, aku iri denganmu yang mempunyai keluarga lengkap. Papa dan Mamaku sudah lama tidak terdengar kabarnya sejak mereka pergi meninggalkan Hilltown menuju San Lorenzo."

Helga mendongak setelah menghapus air matanya. Dia dapat melihat jelas, wajah Arnold berubah gelap setelah mengatakan itu.

"Foto yang kau tanyakan tadi … itu orang tuaku." Arnold menarik napas, lalu membuangnya pelan. "Mungkin saja mereka sekarang ini sedang sakit, atau—"

"Masih ada harapan! Aku yakin mereka baik-baik sa—"Helga menutup mulutnya. Tersadar bahwa suaranya setengah beriak. "Maaf?" ucapnya memelas pada Arnold.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Arnold. Wajahnya kembali seperti biasa, mengulas senyum kecil pada Helga. Helga balas tersenyum—meski itu lebih mirip ringisan. Dia merasa tidak enak dengan Kepala Bola, karena Arnold … begitu merindukan kehadiran Dad dan Mom-nya.

"Jadi…." Arnold mencoba mengalihkan suasana. Matanya menilik ke benda mana saja yang ada di sekitarnya untuk dijadikan topik yang menarik dibicarakan, dan terhenti pada sebuah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 5.30 sore.

Artinya malam mulai menyingsing.

"Owh! Sudah pukul lima sore, dan hujan pun sudah reda. Apa kau yakin tidak ingin pulang?" ujar Arnold, kemudian melihat Helga yang menatapnya dengan arti 'kau-mengusir-aku-ya' buru-buru dia menambahkan, "ma-maksudku apa kau tidak kasihan dengan orang tuamu? Aku yakin mereka sedang cemas saat ini."

"Aku …" Helga mendesah, " hanya merasa tidak enak untuk kembali ke rumah meski ingin sekali. Aku takut, orang tuaku marah padaku dan aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa."

"… Minta maaf saja, dari pada tidak sama sekali?" sugesti Arnold. Helga tersenyum sekilas, setelahnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Arnold. Lega-lah yang dirasakan Helga saat ini. Arnold sendiri tidak memberi reaksi apa pun ; diam.

"Halloooo Arnoold! Kami pulaang!"

Arnold terkesiap, begitu pun Helga. Mereka bangkit, melihat dua orang lanjut usia memasuki ruangan.

"Siapa gadis ini, _dear_?" Pookie membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tebal untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"Saya Helga G. Pataki, Nyonya Shortman."

"Oh! Anaknya Mr. Robert rupanya. Apa kamu sudah makan? Aku sebentar lagi memasak," tawar Pookie ramah.

"Tidak perlu, saya ingin pulang secepatnya. Karena ini sudah mau malam," tolak Helga halus.

"Sayang sekali," ucap Pookie kecewa. "Kalau begitu, Arnold, antarkan dia sampai ke rumahnya!"

"Iya, Nek," balas Arnold singkat.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Nyonya Shortman dan Tuan Shortman."

Setelahnya, Helga dan Arnold berangkat. Tak lupa Helga membawa pakaiannya yang sudah ada dalam kantong plastik. Udara sehabis hujan memang dingin, apalagi di minggu-minggu seperti ini. Napas mereka saja beruap.

Selama perjalanan, Helga berkali-kali membuang napas keras—Arnold tahu, gadis itu berusaha merilekskan dirinya.

**Pataki's Home**

Begitulah torehan kata yang tepat digantung di pintu. Arnold menepuk bahu Helga. Meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Helga mengangguk. Dia pun melangkah pelan untuk masuk ke rumah, ketika dia membuka pintu….

"Helga!" seru Mrs. Pataki gembira. Wanita itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menyampirkan jaket yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke tubuh Helga.

Helga tersentak. Dia merasakan rasa hangat yang samar ketika jaket itu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rasa hangat ini … seberapa lama Mom menunggunya di depan pintu sembari memeluk jaket ini?

"Kau tak apa sayang?" Mrs. Pataki meraih bahunya. Helga tidak menjawab karena masih kaget. "Oh, Mom tahu kau pasti lapar!" Mrs. Pataki segera menariknya ke ruang makan. Barang bawaan Helga di letakkannya dekat tangga.

Helga terbeliak kaget, bukan karena ruang makan yang tertata rapi maupun hidangan yang ada di atas meja—itu termasuk sebenarnya, tapi bukan yang terutama—karena Olga sedang tidur ; tangannya terlipat, kepalanya terkulai di atas meja.

"Kakakmu tertidur karena menunggumu, dan dia menunda untuk memakan kalkun panggang," kata Mrs. Pataki yang membaca keheranan Helga. Setelahnya, kepala Olga terangkat, merasa risih dengan suara yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Siapa sih M—Helga?" Kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka itu kini benar-benar terbuka sempurna. "KAU DARI MANA SAJA SIH?!" sembur Olga tiba-tiba. "AKU KELAPARAN TAHU KARENA MENUNGGUMU!"

Tidak terima dengan semburan Kakaknya itu, Helga membalas tak mau kalah, "KALAU KAU LAPAR YA MAKAN SAJA! TAK PERLU MENUNGGUKU SEGALA KAN?"

"KAU PIKIR AKU BISA MENGHABISKAN KALKUN PANGGANG INI SENDIRI?"

"AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU MENGHABISKANNYA KAN? AKU BILANG KALAU KAU LAPAR YA MAKAN SAJA SEPUASMU!"

Mrs. Pataki hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala. Diambilnya kalkun panggang untuk memanaskannya kembali di oven dan membiarkan dua anaknya berdebat.

"Huh, kalau aku makan duluan, kamu akan merasa sedih karena makan sendirian tanpa aku!" bohong Olga. Karena dia sendiri, berusaha menekan perasaan 'jika Helga tidak ada, makan tidak akan seru'.

"Baiklah, aku mau makan bersamamu untuk sekali ini." Maksud Helga bukan "sekali ini" tapi untuk selanjutnya dan seterusnya.

"Ada apa ribut-ri—" Mr. Pataki yang baru saja turun dari tangga tidak meneruskan ucapannya ketika melihat Helga. Dia terpekur sesaat sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang makan.

Arnold—melihat dari jendela—tersenyum ketika Mr. Pataki datang menepuk dan mengusap pucuk kepala Helga.

Dia tahu itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"_Happy Thanksgiving, _Helga…"gumamnya sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Pataki.

Karena Phil dan Pookie—Kakek dan Neneknya, sedang menunggunya di rumah dengan sepotong roti yang masih hangat dan kalkun panggang tentunya.

Karena keluarga, adalah rumah tempatnya berpulang. Sejauh apa pun langkah yang di tempuhnya.

* * *

"Makan malam tadi cukup menyenangkan ya, Helga?"

"Em, tentu Dad," jawab Helga canggung karena ikut berdiri di sampingnya. Di balkon.

"Dad datang kesini untuk … emm … yah menghabiskan waktu … apa hari minggu nanti kau mau lari pagi bersama Dad? Kau tahu … sudah lama kan?"

Helga mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar. Apa dia salah dengar? Sepertinya tidak. Melihat sedikit semu kemerahan di wajah Dad, dia tahu, ini bukanlah lari pagi biasa. Ini merupakan ajakan untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama—sesuatu yang sudah lama dinantikannya.

"Tentu Dad." Helga mengangguk. " Aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkan Dad lari 3 putaran di taman Hill!"

Oh, putrinya menantangnya."Jangan remehkan Dad, meski sudah tua, Dad masih segar bugar."

Mereka tertawa. Kemudian mereka berpelukan dengan rasa yang lega.

Meski tanpa kata maaf, mereka berbaikan, mereka mengerti.

Karena keluarga, memaafkan kesalahan jauh sebelum kata maaf tercetus.

* * *

Pookie sedang merajut di kursi goyang kesayangannya. Tersentak—teringat sesuatu, dia langsung melirik ke Arnold yang di depannya sedang duduk.

"_Dear_, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Helga kemarin selama kami tidak ada?" tanya Pookie. Phil pun menghentikan kegiatan membaca korannya, menatap Arnold.

Sebelah alis Arnold berjengit, heran dengan pertanyaan Pookie yang terasa aneh baginya.

"Hm, Helga dan aku hanya bercerita tetang um … yeah, lalu melakukan kegiatan yang tidak begitu penting, tak lama kemudian kalian datang, selesailah sudah," jawab Arnold singkat. Lalu menyesap segelas susu vanilla.

"Oh, _Dear_! Apa kau mau aku menyiapkan kamar agar kau dengan Helga tidak terganggu oleh kami?" tawar Pookie polos.

Arnold langsung menyemburkan susu vanilla yang sedang diminumnya. Wajahnya merona.

Phil sendiri tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

**_—**—_  
**

**FIN**

**.**

**Words : 3801**

**.**

**Pojok coret-coret Permen Caca **

Hai, salam kenal semuanya. Ini adalah tulisan pertamaku di fandom Hey Arnold ini dan juga sebuah fanfiksi untuk memeriahkan **Family Spring Event 2012 (FSE-2012). **Ayo ramaikan event ini! :D

Maafkan aku karena fanfiksi ini terkesan OOC-ness dan nuansa family-nya tidak begitu terasa. Karena aku sendiri pun sudah lama tidak menonton serial Hey Arnold -_-

Oh ya, apa kalian tahu bahwa pada bulan oktober nanti akan ada **Indonesia Fanfiction Awards**? untuk lebih lengkapnya, lihat di profilku saja ya? :D

**Terimakasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca.**

**Jika ada waktu, bolehkah saya meminta review-nya?**


End file.
